Burning Stone
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The Second Doctor and Jamie are pulled to Karn after recieving a distress signal. Little do they know of the malicious activity that is taking place just under the planets crust.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, are we ever going to stop somewhere? I need to get out of this stuffy old box, need to see some grass, the sky...well a sky at least." Jamie crosses his arms in resltessness.

"Stop fussing Jamie, we wil be pitting off soon..." The Second Doctor chimes. "...I am feeling a bit stuffy myself these days I will say." The Doctor fidgets about as he walks around the TARDIS console plotting in coordinates.

"Well?" Jamie anxiously inquires. "Where are we going to stop off Doctor?"

"That seems to be the Dilemma, doesent it Jamie? Im not entirely-" The Doctor is interrupted by an alarm going off on the console.

The rust of boredom quickly shakes off the duo as things have picked up, quite quickly.

"Oi, Doctor whats going on now?"

"More Questions Jamie?"

"Doctor, you just answered my question, with another question!"

"WHAT IS THIS THE NATIONAL INQUIRIES ON INQUIRIES? Besides, im not sure myself Jamie. Seems to be a distress beacon coming from a nearby planet." The Doctor looks up from the scanner.

"Hmm, well i guess that means we need to make an emergency stop then!" Jamie grins from ear to ear.

"Indeed it does Jamie. Now, lets see what planet we are landing on first." The Doctor twiddles his fingers together as he walks around the other side of console to get a readout of the planet they were about to matierialize on.

"Oh dear...weve landed on Karn!" Whines the Doctor.

"Whats Karn?" Jamie inquires, walking over to where the Doctor is standing to see the readout and scanner.

"Karn, my dear boy, is a very boring planet. The Sisterhood is the closest thing to a civilized population these days. They worship the flame, of eternal life."

"Wow, living forever." Jamie says in interest.

"I know, quite a drag. Very boring. However, they are sending a distress call throughout the galaxy, must be serious. They often try to keep to themselves." The Doctor explains as he walks around the console to grab his coat.

"Well at least we wil get some time out of this box for a while." Jamie sticks his dagger in his kilt waist loop and follows the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

"Seems that way Jamie."

The Doctor and Jamie both exit the TARDIS. Jamie walks forward a few steps as the Doctor turns to lock up the TARDIS.

"What a sky that is Doctor!" Jamie points to the sky, referring to the many shades of orange and grey in the atmosphere. Almost like a Van Gogh painting.

"Yes it is quite nice...now lets have a peek at where we need to go." Says the Doctor. He walks forward a few feet, Jamie quickly behind him. They walk upon a very dull cliff, looking upon a valley , holding what looks to be a monastery of some sorts.

"That must be the place then Doctor." Jamie Pipes up.

"Oh whatever gave you that idea Jamie?" The Doctor condescendingly chuckles.

"Ha Ha, very funny Doctor." Jamie folds his arms.

"Well now, stop jibber jabbering Jamie. We must be on our way. We have a long walk ahead of us. I may be able to play us some songs on my flute here!" The Doctor excitedly pulls his flute from his coat pocket.

"Oh aye...that great.." Jamie rolls his eyes in annoyance as they begin there journey to see the Sister hood of Karn.

A few miles away, on the other side of the Valley, another object appeared out of thin air. Looked to be a stone pillar. It would seem normal at first glance and then somehting pecuiliar happened. It slid open to show a door of some sorts. It was another TARDIS, with one of the most devilish characters in all of creation inside. The Master.

"How quaint...were on Karn." Says the Master as he steps put from the TARDIS. He looks back inside the TARDIS as he is awaiting someone.

"Come on then, we wouldnt want to keep our friend waiting now would we?" He beckons to his accomplice.

Out of the TARDIS walks a shackeled man. Hands tied to the front with Gallifreyan rope, Legs shackeled with the same matierial.

"Master you slime, you will never get away with this!" He spits.

"Hush now Hood, you may have run up against other Timelords who fell at your mystical regeneration burglary powers, but thats not me. You are going to do what I say, or you, your TARDIS, and that friend of yours inside will all perish.

The Hood of Arcadia looks back down at the ground in dispair.

"Thats a sensible chap, now since you are the only one who can birth said powers we are going go and steal all of the Doctors Regenerations. I have traced him here, to Karn. For What reason, i have no idea, however this should be quite ironic." The Master Laughs and walks further from the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, could you please quit that infernal noise, were here!" Shouts Jamie as they near the gates to the Karn monastery.

"Alright, well you dont have to be so rude!" The Doctor puts his flute back into his coat pocket.

Just then a woman, looking very distressed, comes running to the gate to meet them. Her traditional siterhood robes flow behind her as she jogs to them. "Hello, you are the one they call the Doctor?" She inquires as she gets to the Gate.

"Well y-"

"Priestess Ohica can see all, we are in need of your assistance. The Flame is not excreeting any more elixq, however stil burns strong!" THe Frantic girl interrupts.

"Well then my girl, we must'nt waste any time." The Doctor Signals for her to lead the way to Ohica. They all quickly go into the main cathedral where there is a group of the Sisterhood praying around the Priestess. The fire behind them, the flame they worship and preserve for eternal life, was burning bright, and healthy. However the chalice standing uder it remained empty. The Doctor and Jamie looked around at the Sisterhood, as they glared back at them.

"Doctor..."Jaime Whispered, "...They dont look to happy to see us."

"Ecstatic..." The Doctor quietly replied.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Shouts Priestess Ohica in anger. "I told you to tell them to leave, we do not need outside help! She turns her attention towards the girl who had met them at the gate. "Morina, you have deliberately disobeyed me!"

"We recieved your distress signal, and came right away." The Doctor interjects.

"I never put out a distress signal?" Ohica stands from her chair on the pedestal.

"Priestess Ohica we must find the source of these problems. Maybe these men can help." Morina pleads.

Ohica scowls at her, and then turns her gaze at the Doctor and Jaime.

"We are a proud sisterhood, and are not asking for charity." Ohica snides.

"Oh...well then, we are not donating anything..." The Doctor fiddles with his hands nervously as Jamie stands idly by. "However we would like to offer our assistance in this matter."

"So be it Doctor...Timelord...who is that pet you have with you?" Ohica snides once more.

"Oi lady, im no pet. Im Jamie Macrimmon, and I ought-" Jamie is interrupted by an elbow to his gut from the second Doctor.

"He isnt a pet high Priestess, he is my assistant. A very Outspoken assistant indeed." The Doctor replies.

"Yes well. The Great flame is no longer delievering the great elixr to us. However the Fire burns brighter and hotter than ever before. We are in a state of emergency Doctor." Ohica explains as she walks over to where the iconic flame is still burning. The Doctor and Jamie are close behind.

"Yes that is odd." The Doctor begins to look intently at the rocks surrounding the flame.

"Whats odd Doctor?"Jamie comments.

"The Elixir is created from water in an underground spring. It passes through the rocks heated by the Sacred Flame directly below them. The rocks contained rare minerals and compounds that were released into the water when heated by the Flame. I can see a few of the pores in which the elixr passes through and they are not clogged. So in reality there shouldnt be any problem." The Doctor elaborates.

"So why isnt it flowing then Doctor?" Jamie once again asks.

"WELL I DONT KNOW, IF I KNEW THAT WE COULD JUST LEAVE COULDNT WE!" An annoyed Doctor shouts and raises his arms at Jamie.

"Alright alright, no need to shout!" Jamie exclaims back, equally annoyed.

"I suppose that is why Morina thought it nessesary to send out a distress signal." Priestess Ohica remarks.

"Hmm yes seems so Ohica. Could finally be the flame has grown restless." The Doctor Chuckles.

"Restless, are you trying to say that the flame of eternal life is boring." Ohica sort of perks up from her usual relaxed, royal posture.

"Yes, boring, utterly,absolutely, boring. Its oh so dreadful, eternal life i mean." The Doctor retorts.

"Really Doctor, seems the TIme Lords havent had any problem recently using our elixrs for timelord sciences. Seems as it were TimeLords live a very long time." Priestess Ohica argues.

"Yes we do have an abnormally long lifespan. HOWEVER WE DO DIE EVENTUALLY. I would prefer it myself, eventually I mean." The Doctor doesent back down in his retort as well.

The Two argue on the different facts about eternal life, and timelord sciences for a few minutes. Both of them making great point. Jamie walks away from the arguement and back over towards Morina.

"Seems those two are going to get along famously." Jamie chuckles.

"Well the High Priestess is right, Eternal life isnt something to be fooled around about." Morina recites as she looks at her Priestess and the Doctor argue,

"Oh, i dont really know to much on either subject. I do know i am a bit hungry though. Do you know anywhere i could find something to eat?" Jamie rubs his stomach as it does begin to growl. "Oh aye, its starting to complain now as well." The Highlander blushes and puts his hand behind his head.

"Yes we do keep some food around in our kitchen. Most of us practice fasting during different periods of the month, so theres usually not very many of us eating at the same time. We have some Metabalis soup, and Karn Bread." Morina elaborates.

"Oh aye, well then I think im just going to avoid asking whats in them, and let my stomach deicde." Jamie smiles at Morina. He begins to really stare at her, gaze at her beauty. Almost trance like for young Jamie. He wouldnt have came to until he heard her angel like voice calling him.

"Jamie, jamie...are you ok friend?" Morina puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm oh, uh yes... yes im fine..." Jamie blushes very intently now.

Mornia laughs and points the nearest arch way.

"If you will come this way we can go into the kitchen."

"Alright then, just let me tell the Doctor..." Jamie turns and walks over to the Doctor. He taps on his shoulder during one of his retorts, still arguing with the High Priestess.

"...AND FURTHER MORE, I FIN-What Jamie, cant you see im talking?"

"Im going to go and get some fod with Morina." Jamie tells the Doctor as he begins to walk off.

"Fine yes, now hmm where was i...oh yes, AND FURTHER MORE I FIND YOUR SIMPLISTIC DESCRIPTION OF THE TIMELORD ANATOMY APALLING!" The Doctor shouts as Jamie leaves with Morina.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you go any faster, I'm on my final regeneration here, i cant wait for you!" The Master shouts at the Struggling Hood behind him.

"Yes, well the ropes on my legs make it a bit difficult to walk any fasterthan this!"

"Yes your right..." The Master uses his laser screwdriver to burn the rop in between in ankles.

"Just remember, that wil burn through timelord just as easily cretin. Now move along!" The Master points the Screwdriver at him and motions for him to move along. He does so and the begin to walk at a better pace.

"So since i do have you in a precarious position, how about a little chat hmm." The Master Chuckles as they walk along. The Hood Doesent reply. "Oh come on Oh great and powerful Hood Of Arcadia, bestow me with some rights and wrongs!" The Master jerrs at him once more, however to no avail. "Like, why do you travel around thieving other Time Lords regenerations away. You and that little fob watch of yours have killed many-"

The Master is cut off by the Hood.

"I have not killed a single time lord. I travel around the cosmos hunting down the wicked of wicked. The Time Lords who believe being a tyrant, is an enjoyable past time. The Time Lords who murder those in cold blood, just becasue they are superior. I steal those regenerations and let them free into the cosmos. Its not the body doing the crime, its the mind. They dont deserve a second chance." The Hood of Arcadia chuckles before he speaks again. "Seems the Great Master in all of your self arrogance, ate right into the Time Lords propaganda. I guess I can say you are as clever as I thought you would be!"

The Master grows cross with The Hoods sarcasm, and return jeering.

"Yes laugh away some more. Remember, Mar lays unconciouss in your TARDIS back on Slyccoy 87. Anything could happen to her." The Master devilishly smiles, at the apparent anguish of the Hood Of Arcadia.

"Though she is lucky. If that little fob watch of yours worked for just anyone, i wouldve killed you both." The Master spouts as they walk along.

"You woudlve tried!" The Hood spits back.

"Seems your in no position to make threats my boy."

he Master then lands a big kick into the back of The Hood, pushing him to the ground Hard. The Hood quickly rolls around onto the ground. He looks back up at the evil smile and laugh that bellows from the Master.

"Now get up dog, we have work to do!" The Master shouts as he points his laser screwdriver directly at the Hood Of Arcadias Head.

Mean While in the Kitchen of the Karn Monastery, Jamie has grown quite fond of the Metebilis soup, and Morina his female guide ,Morina, As well.

"This soup is absolutely great Morina!" Jamie exclaims in between bites.

"Yes i am quite fond of it as well. So do you think the Doctor will be able to solve our problem Jamie?" She asks, sitting at the Dimly lit table in the Karn dining room beside Jamie.

"I think so..." Jamie swallows some of his soup before he speaks again. "Wow this tastes a little like Rabbit stew back home."

"I believe the Priestess thinks so as well. Shes just never been to keen on Gallifreyans." Morina Explains.

"Yes well, the Doctor can be sorta jumbly as well sometimes." Jamie Responds before he takes another great gulp of soup. Jamie looks as the distressed Morina after he swallows his gulp of tea. Her eyes, a rare red and brown, seem as if they are filled with worry and tears. He attempts to act more concerned. "Morina...what would happen if the he couldnt fix it? The Doctor i mean, fix the flame. Couldnt you just move on, maybe a different planet or something?"

"Oh no Jamie...you dont understand. If the Doctor isnt able to mend this colossal problem, my Sisterhood and I, will all perish!" She looks up at him, the fear showing greatly now.

"Why Morina?" Jamie inquires worriedly.

"Fore that is the prophecy Jamie. When the flame can no longer produce elixr, or flickers out, so does the Sisterhood Of Karn. We all must perish with it."

"Oh aye, well thats not fit is it then. The Doctor and I will do everything we can!" Jamie stands from the table, off to go and find the Doctor. However he doesent have to look far, as the Time Lord comes Trudging into the dining room.

"Oh hello Doctor, i was just off to find you."

"Yes Jamie, i just finished discussing politics with the High Priestess. Would really love some tea." The Doctor fiddles with his hands as he stands there talking to Jamie.

"Yes, later. Any idea on what the cause of the missing elixr is Doctor?" Jamie Inquires.

"WELL NOT YET JAMIE! Ive only been here ten minutes, im not Sherlock Holmes you know. Besides to get any sort of idea we would need to travel through the underground caves of Karn. Which isnt really possible with-" The Doctor is interrupted by a clatter in the Flame room down the hall.

"DOCTOR, WHERE ARE YOU DOCTOR, COME TO ME NOW!" A loud voice booms through the halls of the Monastery. Followed by the sounds of glass breaking, and women of the Sisterhood screaming in anger and fear.

"NO NO NO! IT CANT BE, NOT NOW!" The Doctor shouts and then begins to hustle back to the Flame room.

"What cant be now? Doctor, DOCTOR?" Jamie exclaims, however to no avail. He decides to jog after him as well. Morina isnt to far behind.

The Doctor makes it back to the Flame room rather quickly.

"YOU!"

"Yes, Doctor...Me,Me,Me. However I have never see THIS you." The Master grins.

"Yes, well...I have seen enough of you already Master. I shouldve figured you were the one behind stealing the Elixr!" The Doctor shouts in anger.

"Oh Doctor, im not sure what you are speaking of. I am not behind anything but attempting to kill you." The Master straightens his black trench coat as he speaks.

"How did you slip past my vision, vile Master!" The High Priestess speaks up, however is quickly silenced from the demonic expression that the Master makes in her direction.

"With a space field manipulator..." He turns his attention back to the Doctor. "Well my friend, it seems this is the end of time for you. I usually have more cunning and clever ways of killing you, you will see those in the years to come, however i felt this time, the Direct approach should suffice."

"Oh, your so boring. You were on Gallifrey al of the other times you tried to murder me, im sure you are in our future meetings, and you are now. A drag, could you just get on with it." The Doctor jeers as he flings his hands in frustration.

"Doctor do you recognize the man standing beside me?" The Master motions to the Hood lumbering cloe by.

He takes a very good look at him.

"Do you know them Doctor?" Jamie leans in beside the Doctor and whispers.

"Well its obvious that i know the old, and boring one there to the right. The other is the Hood Of Arcadia I believe." The Doctor speaks out lout, specifically the old and borng comment.

"The what of where?" Jamie inquires once more.

"Jamie, can you not hear today? THE HOOD OF ARCADIA! Hes a Robin Hood type character, that goes around the cosmos taking regenerations from Tyranical and terrible Time Lords. I dont believe we have met in person." The Doctor frustratingly explains.

"Uh...we have, just not yet i suppose. You werent quite fond of me either." The Hood interjects.

"Hush now, Doctor he is going to take all of your regenerations and kill you where you stand!" The Master intervenes. "

"Oh right, yes , STILL A BORE!" The Doctor stands on his tip toes to emphasize.

The Doctor and Master begin to Argue back and forth for a while. Jamie takes this oppoutunity to inch closer to the left wall where a religious staff on the flame is hanging. After about a minute or so he gets over there, un noticed. Then He takes action.

"CREAG AN TUIRE!" Jamie crys, as he hurls the makeshift spear at the Masters Head.

It goes hurling at him, however the Master was able to dodge it, and it safely lands behind him on the floor. The Master looks at it on the floor

"DOCTOR YOUR PET, WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THA-" The Master trails off as he turns his head, because The Doctor and Jamie are both gone.

"BLASTED!" The Master exclaims. He then looks down at The Hood beside him. The Hood takes his chance and puts a big knee into the stomach area of the Master. He yelps and hits the floor in pain. The Hood of Arcadia books it after the Doctor and Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

"JAMIE JUST KEEP RUNING, HEAD TOWARDS THAT EXIT!" The Doctor shouts. It echoes through the cathedral as they both book it for there lives.

"YES DOCTOR, BUT WHAT ABOUT MORINA!?" Jamie worriedly shouts back.

"THEY WILL BE OK, IM SURE OF IT. THE OLD BORE WANTS ME, NOT THEM. HE MAY USE THEM AS A TRAP LATER, I CAN SEE HIM DOING SO!"

The Doctor and Jamie run through the very long, and decorated cathedral past other member od the sisterhood, mostly dumbfounded. Still being trailed by the Hood of Arcadia, unbeknownest to them. Finally they find an exit. They quickly get outside and shut the door, both of them keeled over attempting to catch there breath.

"Doctor..." Jamie pants..."What are we going to do now?" His heavy breathing continues.

"Well Jamie, as ive said before if i could have one moment to think maybe, JUST MAYBE, i could develop some kind of plan."

They both stand up straight as the Doctor looks at his surroundings. Then when all has gotten moderately quiet a burst of humanity comes exploding through the door as the Hood of Arcadia demolishes it, flying directly into Jamie. Both men hit the ground hard. Without Thinking Jamie reacts and begins sending hard elbow into the abdomen of the downed Hood, The hood, returning the favor, headbutts jamie just enough to get him to roll off of him, stunned.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY H-"

"JAMIE, WE DO NOT CURSE, NOW BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN!" The Doctor Shouts as he pulls jamie up by the arm.

"Well, the nut lunged at me Doctor!"

"It was an accident you barbarian!" Retorts the Hood.

"BARBARIAN, YOU SOUND LIKE A REDCOAT! ILL SHOW YOU BARBARIAN!" Jamie angrily snarls.

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET, THIS INSTANT!" The Doctor shouts once more as he hold jamie back. "Now, im sure this was an accident Jamie, we can put this all behind us later, but right now weve got to take care of that bore in there, and the sister hoods problem."

"OH DOCTOR, I CAN HEAR YOU, NOW I JUST NEED TO SEE YOU!" The Master so cheerfully chimes as he calls for the Doctor.

Just then a blast of energy hits the ground right in front of the three. The sound is deafening. All three men hit the ground quickly attempting to hide. The Second Doctor quickly looks around for an exit strategy.

"Both of you, when i say, start making your way to that cave!" The Doctor Whispers intently.

Both the men nod and await his signal.

"COME ONE DWARF, I GROW TIRESOME!" The master shouts and fires again. Thats when The Doctor whispers a resounding "NOW!" All three men stand and begin running towards the caves. The Master notices this and goes to fire, but theres a 43 second cooldown period on his screwdriver. So he as well begins to jog on after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie collapses into the cave as they reach the entrance.

"Did we lose him!" Whispers the Hood in between coughs.

"No of course not, he seen where we went. i was jsut trying to find us somewhere to hold up." The Doctor WHines.

All of a sudden anotehr energy blast hits the exterior wall of the cave. Rocks and dust fall from the ceiling. The Doctor and the hood look around nervously as they hear rubble rolling about around them. The hood looks over at the Doctor.

"I have an energy pistol hidden in my left boot. If you could free my bands, i could maybe defend us a bit with it."

The Doctor looks untrustingly at the Hood of Arcadia. Yes he knoew alot of what he had read and heard in the news was propaganda, however the Hood was still a common thief. With regret in his voice he retort:

"Do not, kill him, understand?"

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to break the bonds of Gallifreyan rope around the Hoods Arms. The hood quickly kneels to get his pistol.

The master now stands thirty feet in front of the cave opening.

"Doctor!?" The Master Shouts. "OH Doctor! Seems i have you at quite the disadvantage. Now, if youll come on out of there. Maybe i can make this as painless as possible."

The Master then fires again at the exterior of the cave. The cave rumbles as the blast resonates down into the planet through the cave. In an instant The Hood of Arcadia stands up with is pistol in hand fireing some shots of his own. The Master ducks behind a nearby rock.

"Taste of your own medicine isnt very good hmmmm?" The Doctor Jeers as the Master has Grown quiet.

"YOUR OUT NUMBERED OLD TIMER, SO GIVE IT UP EH!" Shouts an angry Jamie.

In the silence they begin to hear laughter, belly jiggling laughter coming from the Master.

"You know Doctor, youve always been bery much weak. Keeping a pet in a skirt like that around. You see, i am never out numbered, becasue the one thing, the one solitary weakness that the great Doctor has is...compassion. You see here recently i have fashioned a Dark Matter pulse in my TARDIS. I can operate it remotely From my scredriver."

The Doctors eyes widen. Jamie looks back at him confused.

"Do you think you could Translate Doctor?"

"Jamie, a Dark Matter Pulse is one of the most devastating weapons in the known universe. Hes got it pointed at the Cathedral im sure. WIth him being relatively close he could turn it all into a giant hole i the ground." THe Doctor pushes his hands togehter Nervously.

"But...Doctor Morina is in there we have to do something!"

"ALRIGHT JAMIE, give me a moment..."

"Doctor...How about you come out and talk...alone. Just you and i. Leave the kiddies at home will you." The master stands slowly from behind the rock. The hood keeps his aim on him very closely. The Doctor bites his nails nervously and then straigtens himself out, and goes to walk out there. Jamie pulls him back.

"Doctor, hes a nut job! You cant go out there."

"Jamie, something must be done. We have got to keep those people safe back there, and figure out whats happening to the elixr. The Doctor pulls away and continues to walk out side of the cave under the protection of the Hood Of Arcadia.

The Master walks out from behind his Rock to meet the doctor in the middle of what would be called no mans land.

"You realize you could kill alot of innocent people." The Doctor agressively reminds as he stomps up to the master face to face.

"Yes, quite a few people hmm. I could sleep as sound as a baby right after it to." The Master chuckles.

"What...do...you...want!"Growls a now very angry Doctor.

"Well originally i wanted to take all of your regenerations but you mentioned that someone has stolen the Elixr of eternal life."

"Why is it you insist on being so boring." The Doctor retorts.

"Eternal life is not boring Doctor, far from it brother. So you take me to this elixr, let me have enough live a few million years, and maybe i can spare all of those people in the cathedral Doctor."

"How do i know you wont just kill them any ways? You have never been the most trustworthy of TimeLords."

"Well Doctor!" THe master sarcastically puts his hand on his chest. "I am just apalled at the even thought of betraying your trust!" The masters devilish grin makes the Doctors skin jump up and crawl away. The Doctor frowns so heavily and turns around motioning for him to follow him back into the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS DOCTOR, HES INSANE!" Jamie shouts throwing his hands up at the Doctor, angrily.

"JAMIE, MY HANDS ARE TIED, HE COULD KILL ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE. IMCLUDING THAT GIRL YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON!" The Doctor yells back.

"I ...I...I..I..dont have a cr-"Jamie stumbles over his words as he begins to blush, but is interrupted.

"Oh jamie, not now. The point is we have to do whatever it takes to save these people. They havent any quarrel with the master and it isnt there fualt they are stuck in the crossfire." The Doctor elaborates as he stick his hand on Jamies shoulder.

The Hood has kept his pisol drawn and on The Master through the entire exchange.

The Master fiddles into his pocket and pulls out the infamous fob watch of the Hoods.

"Best be care ful where you point that thing my boy. Fingers can slip, buttons can be pushed."

The Hood worried the Master might just hurt someone or himself puts the gun down, against his own will.

"Good, now you two over there, everyone listen. We can all make this as painless as "Rude, one common goal. To ste- er, i mean get the elixr back into the hands of the sisterhood." The master sarcastically states. "With payment of course. Now understand, if anyhting happens to me, my screwdriver will send off a signal to my TARDIS. Which will in turn, detonate the pulse sending it into the cathedral and-"

"Oh aye, we get it Master!" Interupts Jamie.

"What a rude scots man you are pet." The master barks back.

"Fine master, fine. The chamber in which the elixr is supposed to be created is a few miles this way..." Pointing forward. "The High Priestess told me there is only one way in, and one way out so we shouldnt get lost at all hmm." The Doctor fiddles about for a moment as he is explaining what the plan is. He finally eyes a Torch stemming from the wall. He quickly grabs it and holds it ahead of him. "Now we are not sure who, or what is stealing the elixr so keep your eyes peeled." The Doctor walks forward into the dark . Jamie,The Hood, and the Master all group up behind him.

They saunter through the caves with nothing to light the way except for that small fire being heald by the Doctor.

"I see the Doctor cut your bonds cretin, hes never been the brightest."

"Yeah well, he knows i would never take anything away from him. Hes more worried i might blow your head into a million pieces."

The Master laughs back at him. "If you werent such a goody two shoes i think i might like you."

The Hood Scowls and keeps his eyes forward.

They Walk in silence for almost a half hour. No light shines this far down into the cavern as it is pitch black throughout. They come upon a wider section of the cave with some scattered rocks that could be used to sit on. The Doctor motions for them to take a breather.

"Alright chaps lets take a look around, see if there are any signs of some sort of being down here living. Thye would have to be down here for a while to be collecting Elixr from the stones itself." The Doctor elaborates. as he sits down on one of the mishapen rocks.

"Doctor do you really think its possible that something could live all the way down here?" Inquires Jamie as he looks at the wall beside the doctor, picking at the stone.

"I dont know Jamie, theres alot out there in the cosmos that no one has ever seen before, so it is possible i suppose." The Doctor pulls his hankerchief out of his front breast pocket to whipe his fore head.

"Seems your getting to old for this sort of thing grandpa." Chuckles the Master ever so sinisterly.

The Doctor looks up at him after wiping his brow; "You are insesintly getting on my nerves."

As the two quarrel over different subjects, Jamies eye catches a pecuiliar marking on the wall. Looks like something drug along the wall for some reason, for a short time at least.

"Doctor!" Jamie cuts through both the voices. "You need to come and take a look at this!"

The Doctor Quickly stands and goes to turn around when he trips over his own two feet and stumbles into the Master.

"Learn to walk Doctor!" The Master angrily shouts as he shoves him away.

The Doctor smiles his devilish grin and then apologizes as he walks towards Jamie. "What do we have Jamie." They both examine the markings closely as the fire gives them a low light to use.

"Looks like stone on stone created these markings , however im just not sure what couldve came through here to cause such a gash." The Doctor ponders as he rubs his chin.

"Can we get on with it, im fully rested and i hope the rest of you are as well!" The Master stands and dusts himself off. The Doctor begrudgingly nods and begins to walk again deeper into the caves.


End file.
